


call my name in the still of the night

by skree



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, RageHappy, and a whole lot o' swearing, joelay - Freeform, oh well, seriously joel you need to tone it the fuck down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skree/pseuds/skree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say late-night conversations over the phone really bring people closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	call my name in the still of the night

With one leg dangling over the back of the couch and the other folded beneath it, an upside-down and exceedingly bored Ray Narvaez Jr. cursed himself for spending another Friday night alone in his apartment, curled up with his Xbox controller. Michael and Gavin had given them their typical pitch to invite him out for drinks before he left work earlier, though all three knew preemptively that he’d politely decline, and since his usual movie buddies had left prior to his realization that he had no plans, he’d promptly flopped down on his sofa upon reaching his apartment and decided he wouldn’t move for shit.

One pizza and several rearrangements of his limbs later – only a few, really, and the needles that shot up his sleeping leg were a staunch reminder of it – he decided he should’ve probably blinked more over the course of the past hour. But hey, when your Gamerscore started whispering sweet nothings to you in the light of the moon, your eyes might glaze over, too.

Ordinarily, his weekend nights wouldn’t be so vapid, but his greatest source of entertainment was off in California, as he’d so drily put it, “on business”. There had been jokes all week since Joel left about how his acting gigs were a vacation, though he seemed to have a vehemently dissenting opinion on the matter based on the grim looks he would bear when the subject arose, but most of the office really was quite jealous that he got to escape the flat, desert heat of the American mid-west in favor of a coastal paradise. Ray was in the running for the most bitter of all, though for a different reason, and by the end of the week he didn’t even bother suppressing a scowl when the subject arose.

Hell, he had trouble admitting to himself that he got a little stir-crazy after being forced to keep his hands off Joel for a week. So he kept himself distracted with work, instead. Thank God work involved video games.

But by the time 3 AM rolled around, he’d decided his mind was screaming at him to rest, judging by the speed his eyelids were drooping. He’d barely paused and started to drift off, however, before his phone started to vibrate against the glass tabletop in front of the sofa and nearly made him jump out of his skin. With a grumble, he rolled over and picked up the device, barely peering at the illuminated screen through squinted eyes before answering with a small smile.

“You know, I should be pretty pissed at you, pulling me away from very important matters without any friendly warning.”

An overdramatic sigh blew against the speaker.

“Don’t start about that goddamn Xbox. Oh, and hello to you, too!”

He laughed.

“Hello, Joel. And who said anything about my Xbox?”

“Oooh,  _that’s_  more like it.”

Ray got up with a small wince, making his way to the kitchen for a caffeine boost. “Perv.” A title Joel would regard with a wink and a flash of teeth, inexorably.

“Isn’t it past your bedtime? Are you sure your parents won’t ground you for being up this late?”

Ray just rolled his eyes. “You’re the one who called  _me_ , old man. Better be careful how many kids you call up for a good time, or you’ll end up in the police station, watching me point out where you touched me on a doll.”

Joel really laughed at that, and it rang in Ray’s ears like bells. “Can’t help that I seem to be a natural at hooking ‘em while they’re young. And you’re the only one for me.”

Ray grinned as he trudged down the hall, bare feet leaving resonant thuds with each step. “What have you been up to? Any actual work?”

A sarcastic tip-of-the-hat 'hm' came from Joel's end of the line in response. “We wrapped filming earlier, so all the guys got together in the editor’s penthouse for some booze.”

Ray raised an eyebrow. “Awfully quiet for a cast party of that variety.” And it was – aside from the rush of wind against the speaker from time to time, it was dead silent on the other line, save for Joel’s voice.

“Stepped out on the roof.”

“Oh.” He turned the corner, flipping on the light before making a beeline for the fridge and reaching for the door. “Must be a pretty great view, huh?”

Joel let out a short laugh. “Wouldn’t call it anything special, it’s just miles and miles of industry and pollution up here.” Inhale, exhale. A small, near inaudible little huff was the only indication of the smile tugging at Joel’s lips.

“Besides, I could think of a few things I’d prefer to look at.”

_Oh_.

Ray paused, arm still extended mid-air when he caught the way Joel’s voice dipped, warming him straight down to his toes. So  _that’s_  what he’d been thinking about. Not that he minded, of course.

He pursed his lips, letting out an exaggerated breath. “Yeah, you’re missing out on this fantastic body, I don’t blame you for leaving the party to mope.” He bit back a smile as Joel caught his breath before the speaker did, before his voice lowered and his words followed suit.

“Moping wasn’t exactly the plan.”

A shift transferred over the phone through a rustle of fabric, and Ray’s imagination was painting a very vivid picture of what exactly the source could’ve been. Oh dear.

“Don’t you have people to, uh – ” Ray faltered, trying desperately to catch his train of thought a little too late.

“They can wait.” God, Joel’s voice never betrayed his cause unless he willed it to, and right now, it was as smooth and sure as it always had been; as if he wasn’t feeding Ray language that was making him ache, and within earshot near a public place, nonetheless. But chances were that Joel knew exactly what he was doing, and Ray was willing to bet that he’d planned it, too.

“But if you’re concerned, don’t be, because I’m in a less-than-ideal position to whip it out.”

Yeah, right. Ray could play this game too.

“Shame. I can think of a few positions you could try.”

He could hear the grin in Joel’s voice as clear as day.

“Tell me about it.”

Oh, maybe he  _was_ going to whip it out, because his voice was already getting breathy, and fuck if Ray wasn’t responding to that little detail quicker than he’d ever admit.

“Funny you should ask, actually,” he murmured, gaze drifting out of the kitchen, “because I’m looking at the clean paint on my detailing and  _really_ hoping it doesn’t get scuffed up again.”

“Beggers can’t be choosers. And if I recall, you were very much begging.” He dragged the last few words out, and Ray all but squirmed at the memory, details rushing back like the floodgates had been opened.

“You didn’t seem to mind it. Lights off, skin on skin, back against the door and clawing yours half to hell…” Ray trailed off, smiling at the slow, deep breath he received in response. “ _Jesus_ ,” Joel breathed, voice strained ever so slightly. “Not struggling to keep your composure up there, are you?” Ray replied, teasing smile creeping into his intonation and only growing upon hearing a soft snarl against the speaker. “Try harder, sweetheart,” he ground out, “I  _implore_  you.” Ray delighted in the need he heard laced into Joel’s words, and took the challenge with gusto as he hopped up on the counter. “So you wouldn’t mind me telling you how very lonely it’s been here,” feigning an innocent pout, “and that I’m beginning to realize just how much I prefer your hands to mine.” 

“Y-yeah?”

“Oh,  _yes_.” Ray didn’t bother holding back a sigh as he leaned back, draping himself across the kitchen’s island and pressing his back flat against the coolness of the countertop as his fingers slid beneath his jeans, curled around himself and squeezed. “Doesn’t help when I start thinking about your hands late at night; what they feel like pressed into my shoulder blades, or running through my hair, or tugging up and down like I bet you’re doing right now, hm?”

The breathless laughter he received in response sent a shiver straight down to his toes, and Ray really hoped Joel didn’t hear his staggered pants as he bucked against his own hand.

“Alright, you know what I’m doing. Let’s hear about you, if you’re such a paragon of self-discipline.” The amusement in Joel’s voice enhanced his typical drawl into something deliciously sultry, and the shift of fabric on his end of the line wasn’t subtle at all. Joel was hilariously obvious about his jerk-off sessions when he wanted to be, and especially when he knew Ray was squirming, flustered, and just a single phone call away.

So Ray let out a contented sigh and let his head tip back against the surface beneath him. “Laying out on the counter, wishing you were here to see and that your hands were where mine are.”

“Wouldn’t be watching as much as  _doing_ , I think.”

“Oh?”

“Mm-hmm. Hold you down and tell you exactly what I’d do to you.” He paused with an audible hiss and solid movement from his line, which just served to quicken Ray’s own pace. “Get you eager for it, not that it would take very long, moaning until you wouldn’t be able to stop saying my name.” Ray inhaled sharply, rolling his hips up and letting out a “fuck,  _Joel_ ”, half for good measure and half because he really couldn’t help it.

“Maybe I’ll get you like that tonight, from here, arching off that counter, breath hitching like a teenager.”

“God,  _yes_ ,” Ray gasped, settling his hand on his cock and gripping the phone a little tighter. “If you were here,” he continued, dragging his tongue across his lower lip, “you could watch me grope myself in the middle of the fucking room…” And dear lord, his eyes threatened to roll back in his head at the sound Joel made at that remark.

“Like it when I watch you, huh?” His breathing was shallow, his words were hurried, and Ray could’ve moaned outright at the thought of his hand dancing up and down rhythmically.

“When you watch me until you can’t stand not being able to touch me, yeah, I fucking love it when you do me like that,” Ray murmured into the speaker, pulling one knee up while the other dangled from the counter.

“ _I_  love it when I do you like that.” Joel’s voice was low, rife with desire, and every word was making Ray practically feverish. He groaned softly in frustration before he realized it.

“Can’t you come back early?”

A chuckle from the other line made it apparent that Joel had noticed.

“You know I can’t,” he cooed, “not even after that adorable little whine.”

Ray felt the heat tinting his cheeks almost as quickly as the blood was rushing south, before he could do a damn thing to stop it.

“You make me sound so desperate.”

Joel didn’t miss a beat, and Ray could imagine the wolfish grin pulling at the corners of Joel’s mouth near as vividly as he could hear it in his voice.

“Oh, don’t even begin to pretend you  _aren’t,_ Ray.”

Fuck.

His eyes risked fluttering shut, succumbing to a world comprised solely of Joel’s voice and the thoughts running through his mind. It was so easy to lose himself in it, to let his voice wash over him and take him all the places he’d described in extremely pointed detail – Joel knew what it did, to tell Ray how fucking fantastic his thighs felt when they gripped his hips, head thrown back and breathing entreaties up to the divines with language so foul it’d hit the floor like glass.

But a harsh buzzing noise followed by a brusque knock at his door yanked him from his imagination, and he had half a mind to stay rooted to the spot.

…

Doorbell.

He could’ve laid down and died.

Ray’s tendons flexed in frustration, back suddenly very rigid and interrupted thoughts doing nothing to help the matter. He rolled over to face the offending entryway, glare heated enough to burn a hole in the wood. “Well, it looks like you might have to rejoin your party anyway,” he grumbled, “because someone’s at the fucking door.”

A pause.

“You’re kidding.”

“No.” He ran a hand through his hair contemplatively, realizing that ignoring the possibility of a surprise visit from the landlord was risky business. With a sigh, he sat up and tugged on his jeans. “Listen, I’ll make it fast, and call you back in a minute, okay?”

Ending the call with a click, tossing it into a nearby chair, and stalking toward the door with an intent to kill, it would’ve been an understatement to say Ray was steaming.

He’d barely gripped the handle and pulled before the door swung open with merciless force, and a phone hit the floor.

Ray probably should’ve expected the familiar figure that flew at him, kicking the door shut in their wake and shoving him against the wall of the foyer with a knee between his legs. He swallowed Ray’s gasp with a hungry kiss and a clash of teeth, earning a pair of fists balled in his shirt and something that sounded like a groan of his name.

He smelled vaguely of highway wind, night air and a hint of cologne that clung to his clothes, and everything that was so distinctively familiar and purely  _Joel_  that Ray had to blink his way back from his momentary lapse in coherency.

“Well,” his visitor finally mused, pulling away just far enough for Ray to see the crazed grin and mussed hair that had been absent for far too long. “Unconventional greetings, right?”

Ray shook his expression of sputtering incredulity and about a thousand burning questions of what and  _how_ , all hazy in the shadow of his currently indulgentstate of mind, in favor of a dazed giggle.

“You missed Texas that badly?”

“Oh, I definitely missed  _this_  that badly.” Joel pressed his hips forward, earning grit teeth and a low groan from Ray. “Jesus, Joel, you could’ve- you could’ve at least  _said_ something, instead of being a lying cocktease and –” Ray’s protests tapered off into a very flustered whine upon Joel’s response, however, which consisted of a well-placed nip to the base of Ray’s neck and a swivel of his hips. “Wouldn’t have been much of a surprise then,” Joel murmured, “and I get the idea you like this a little better.” Yes, this was one of his better ideas, Joel thought, as he watched Ray’s nails scramble for purchase against the eggshell paint while he arched off the wall into his touch. Definitely a good idea.

Ray’s fingers moved to drag up his back, rolling his head back to allow Joel better access to his neck while still giggling like a lunatic. “You… are fucking insane. Absolutely,  _diabolically_ , fucking insane.” And Joel simply hummed against his collarbone, moving back finally and gaze locking with the flustered Puerto Rican pinned to his wall. “I propose we discuss my fraying mental state after I fuck you senseless,” he growled, snaking his arms around Ray’s thighs before yanking him off the wall and easily tossing him over his shoulder. He moves with purpose, and Ray tugs at the hem of his shirt with a mischievous grin while he makes a beeline for the kitchen. Joel doesn’t see him waggling his eyebrows at him when he finds Joel’s pants still undone, though, until he catches his gaze in the mirror at the end of the hall when long fingers find their way into his boxers and bring him to a full halt.

“What was that about a roof, earlier, Joel?”

But with a distracted blink and a far too interested look that Ray files for later, Joel’s glance quickly took a turn for the downright obscene as he let Ray slide off his shoulder into his arms.

“What was that about the  _counter_ , earlier?”

And soon enough, Ray’s pressed to the laminate surface just as he was earlier, with his jeans tugged to his knees and his senses kicked into overdrive. Only difference was that there was a body between his legs and a grip on the back of his neck about as adoring as the tugs on his dick, which only stopped when Joel moved back to peel his shirt off. He rolled his eyes at the whistle that Ray gave in reverence, leaning back down to replace his grip on Ray’s cock and wiping the smirk from the younger man’s face in favor of a bitten-back groan.

“It’s a wonder how you’re so vocal, truly,” Joel muttered, but a dramatic moan from the base of Ray’s throat paired with a buck of his hips made Joel rescind any negativity in his statement. And Ray would’ve laughed at Joel’s tightened grip had he not found a set of fingers at his lips, so he sucked,  _lewdly_ , because a week was long enough, but he was so hard it hurt and judging by the very solid presence at the juncture of Joel’s legs and his own, he wasn’t the only one. He kept a careful eye on Joel all the while, watching him intently and nearly losing it when Joel bared his teeth and shuddered after Ray’s tongue curled around the digits. He withdrew them quickly, though, moving them straight down to the dip of Ray’s ass to go to work. Ray laughed softly once his lips fell apart, fingers splayed against Joel’s shoulders and tensing with every single movement he made.

“You really just couldn’t wait at all, could you?”

Joel quirked an eyebrow at that, flexing his own fingers within Ray and receiving a whimper for his efforts.

“Who was the one getting himself off to the sound of my voice in the middle of his kitchen?”

He couldn’t help cackling when Ray’s eyes cracked open beneath his lowered lashes, just to fly shut again with a guttural cry when Joel’s fingertips brushed against a bundle of nerve endings. After three, though, Ray was writhing beneath him shamelessly, growing impatient with every low and dirty encouragement falling from his tongue. He was about to lose it when he heard a tube pop open and felt a familiar, teasing slickness pressing against him that absolutely refused to budge.

“God  _damnit,_ Joel,” Ray whimpered, bucking his hips only to have them shoved back down. But Joel’s eyes glittered wickedly, even in the dark, as he gave himself one, two, three languid strokes before Ray’s starving eyes.

“You told me to watch, so I’m taking it all in.” His voice was teasing, but the notes beneath his words couldn’t mask the need he had even over the phone.

If Ray had learned anything from his career path, it was how to choose his battles, so he decided to let Joel have the momentary (though certainly fleeting) victory, tipped his head back and stretched out as far as he could, holding Joel’s transfixed gaze all the while.

“Then how do I look?”

Ray’s words were airy, perhaps even nervous if you’d really dissected how delicately they were assembled, but they certainly did the job. So Joel leaned back for a moment, taking his sweet time in letting his eyes drag down Ray’s naked form. His hair was in thorough disarray, and his lips were glistening and beginning to swell after being pulled between Joel’s teeth. There were marks accenting his ribcage from where Joel’s fingers had lingered, places he’d kissed after his nails caught skin when Ray’s shirt was tugged over his head, and nips were scattered across the pale skin of his clavicles that had gone untouched for a week too long. His hipbones stuck up and sent dark shadows pointing down his slender waist and past his thighs, directing Joel’s gaze to the cock that stood at attention before him. And somehow, though he was thoroughly debauched, he was radiant – enough for Joel to feel it in every inch of his body.

“Perfect,” he finally breathed, reveling in the flush that took Ray’s cheeks as their eyes met once more. “And there’s no fucking way in hell I could rub one out on a roof halfway across the goddamn country ever,  _ever,_ with the image of  _this_ ,” fingers on his free hand ghosting down his front and the delicate skin of his inner thighs, drawing wanton gasps from Ray’s throat, “burned into my memory ‘til kingdom come.”

“Then fuck me,” Ray panted finally, “Joel,  _fuck_  me.”

And Joel complied, hooking Ray’s legs over his shoulders and seating himself within him in one fluid thrust.

The both knew they wouldn’t last long, but neither minded because it was hard and fast and felt like the middle of a storm, with Joel hissing in his ear how he wanted Ray to be  _loud_  for him, he knew he could, he’d probably been too coy about it when he was getting himself off during the week – can’t  _hear_ you, baby, what was that about wanting it harder? – but he wanted all that pent-up frustration now, to taste it on his tongue and watch it fall from his lips while Ray came undone in his hands. And Ray was all too happy to comply, spinning a mantra of “Joel” and “please” over and over and over again with a desperation that Joel  _really_  missed, before his cries heightened as the thrusts peaked and he let himself go, coming all over himself. The sight of it alone – no, the entire experience and everything so tantalizingly Ray was enough to bring Joel to the edge, too, and when he came it was as hot and as liquid as Ray’s body felt around him.

They lay together afterward, draped gracelessly on the island together after Joel had come down from the high of it all and climbed up alongside Ray without hesitation. Ray matched his breathing with Joel’s and wondered how long it would take him to notice, while Joel didn't move from the crook of Ray’s neck until he felt the younger man’s arms begin to slip from where they crossed over his shoulders.

So begrudgingly, Joel finally sat up, wrapping his arms around the smaller body for the second time that night and murmuring a sleepy “not gonna let you reset your spine on the tile from that fall, kid,” before hauling them both to Ray’s bedroom.

(At breakfast the next morning, Joel decided to approach his arrival gently.

“I really thought you were going to tear my head from my shoulders when you opened the door last night.”

Ray snorted into his coffee. “Guess you should be lucky you’re good in bed.”)

 

 


End file.
